


Sing A Song Of Angels

by KyeAbove



Series: Love and Other Mistakes [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Dehumanization, F/M, Joey Drew Did Bad Things, Look At Your Life Look At Your Choices, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Mutilation, Not Canon Compliant, Sammy Lawrence Has ADHD, You Took Perfectly Good Employees And Inked Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Alice had stolen the Ink Demon's little pet, and all she had to do was sing.She only wished she could get back at Joey Drew in more ways.





	Sing A Song Of Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Susie and Allison share a body, Alice. When Alice's actions are noted in the text instead of Susie's or Allison's specifically, their separate actions weren't relevant. Alice doesn't exist on her own. She is the both of them. Imagine sharing a body with someone you can barely tolerate.

Alice had always known the Ink Demon had a pet. Some swollen searcher that got snatched up by the demon and pampered into submission. She just had no idea it was Sammy Lawrence. 

Not until she was staring him down, singing cut short, not by the swollen searcher's taste in clothing, not even the mask he wore, even though that hadn't helped. 

It was his familiar pleasured sigh she always remembered fondly, but she had always hated. Susie loved it because it was only for her, when she would sing along to what ever tune he had written that day, while Allison hated it for the same reason. 

That was why she had screamed.

Not her Sammy.  
Yes, that Sammy.

Her scream sent the ink creature running, before she could stop him and beg him to keep listening to her newly regained voices, or take his ink to make her even more beautiful.

She couldn't use Sammy. Not her Sammy. She wouldn't have even believed it him had he not sighed. The Sammy Lawrence she knew was a cutie of a man, dirty blond hair longer then Susie's, and coming only up to Susie's shoulder in height. He was the first man who could bury his neck into her shoulder when they hugged, him standing on the tips of his toes. Instead of the opposite Susie always encountered even with her less then dainty height herself. 

But Sammy was also the man who hated her from day one, although he hid it well behind tight smiles and directing his rage towards Joey Drew. He was the man who preferred a lady with too much height and weight to her, over a perfect woman in every way, who was willing to overlook that he came up too short, clearly hadn't seen a barber in years, and wore a coat that seemingly once belonged to his mother or another female relative. He had a handsome face to contrast this, his best quality being his eyes, because of their mystery. Allison had never been able to tell if they were brown or green.

Now he was a disgusting ink creature, hiding behind the mask of a liar. He still proved to have a heart of gold.

Alice had only recently regained her ability to speak and sing. Joey had cut Susie's throat clean through, while he'd only sliced Allison's vocal cords. When they were reborn together as Alice Angel, she couldn't speak or sing as result. But Alice had used the imperfect creatures' ink to restore her voice. 

Even she had to admit she sounded terrible at first. That's why she needed more ink to make it beautiful. But even as ugly as it was, Sammy showed up at almost every performance. He thought he was hidden, but Alice always knew he was there. It was both a comforting and disgusting thought. 

She didn't expect him to be so bold. One time she was singing as she took apart a Boris, and she heard a simular tune to it, almost matched in the striking of a banjo. 

Susie sung more enthusiastly, and Sammy played with less hesitance. Allison continued to focus on the Boris. Eventually she could take no more of this distraction and Alice marched over to where Sammy was sitting just out of sight. 

Caught, Sammy's banjo fell from his hands. But he made no attempt to grab the axe leaning against the wall beside him.

Susie was overcome with emotion, but Allison kept Alice's face straight. 

"Thank you. That was lovely." Susie said, getting a smile onto Alice's face. Then she did what she never could before, leaning down so her face was level with Sammy's mask. She moved it out of her way, and kissed Sammy on what functioned as his mouth, although it wasn't as full and defined as the lips Sammy once had. 

Allison pulled back from the kiss, disgusted that Susie would ever kiss this creature.

"Leave me alone and never come back." Allison demanded, "You're a disgusting creature not worthy of my grace."

Sammy lowered his mask back down, and then nodded, saying a quiet "Sorry"

Alice walked off then, collecting what she needed from the Boris, and then retreating further down into the studio.

She found a nice place that would have been a part of the Joey Drew Studio's complementary Alice Angel tour. It should have happened. Alice Angel should have been as popular as Bendy. But viewers hated her voice. They hated Allison's voice. Everyone did. 

The Bendy shorts were already coming under fire for having a demon as a main character, no matter that he was a mere mischievous child instead of a servant of hell. Instead of reverting to Bendy's original conception as a kitten, back when Boris the Wolf was the main character, Joey had tried to balance things out with an angel character. 

So, Alice Angel was born, and she was beautiful and cute and everything the Bendy shorts needed. But Allison voiced her all wrong. The public saw her as seductive and sexually charged. Not like they would if Susie had voiced her. Sammy always said her voice was the best for the role.

Joey didn't agree. 

But then he took Susie out to dinner, and he was wonderful. He called her Alice, and Susie would admit that for a moment she did consider following her family's wishes. They had always wanted her to marry Joey Drew. He was successful and imaginative, and would give her a good life. She would certainly work as a cover. 

It was no secret in the studio that the only partner Joey Drew had taken in his life had been another man. Henry Lawrence, Sammy's youngest brother, who had left the studio long before Susie or Allison worked there. 

Joey Drew had murdered Allison Pendle two days before his date with Susie. Susie was just a backup. But her corpse soon joined Allison's in the machine. 

The one thing Susie and Allison had agreed upon when they woke up together in a half formed body made of ink was that they hated Joey Drew.

They spent their days since murdering the other ink creatures, after they accidentally discovered the others' ink gave Alice form. In the beginning they recognized some of the ones they were killing. Three people who were forced into the forms of the Butcher Gang, until most of their human qualities disappeared. But they were still the men who dared to cross Joey Drew. 

Shawn Flynn, who had zero respect for Joey as it was, had started to spread rumors that Joey was really killing the employees that apparently quit. He didn't have a leg to stand on at that time, but he was rather suddenly fired and then never heard from again. Talk about that arose, how he had walked into Joey's office to punch him and no one saw him come out. Joey announced Shawn's leaving with a visible bruise across his face.

Thomas Conner, who, before he quit, made it clear to everyone that he though Joey was lying about a lot of things. Joey later claimed that they'd gone on a fishing trip together to try and make sense of everything, and that while Thomas wouldn't be coming back to work for Joey, Joey was going get someone else to fix the problems Thomas had brought to Joey's attention. Some one who knew Thomas's wife said that Thomas hadn't come back from that fishing trip.

It was Grant Cohen who finally revealed the truth of the Ink Machine. Yelling loud, bursting into every room, because Joey Drew was preforming the final ritual. He tried leading as many people to safety, even as the ink started flowing heavily in the halls. When Joey Drew blocked the way, imposing even in his wheel chair, Grant had handed Sammy off to Susie and charged at Joey. He didn't succeed in whatever he was attempting, and Joey had Susie in his grasp soon after, leaving the poor blinded Sammy to fend for himself.

Susie had wondered what happened to Sammy. Now she knew, and it was terrible. At least Alice had a proper face. Maybe if she could get Sammy back, she could use the ink to restore him. If not similar to the man she knew, then to the one-off character he seemed to be.

There was a character in one of the earlier shorts, Sheep Songs, she believed, called Little Beau Peep, who needed Bendy's help getting his sheep back from Boris. The character had been a cat in suspenders, and might have been a call back to Bendy's days as a kitten himself. 

Allison argued that his possible status as a character made him all the more a reasonable target and that once they were done with the Butcher Gang and Boris, they should move onto him.

Then, oddly, new ink creatures stopped forming anyways. A constant sound that reached much of the studio was gone. Someone had turned off the Ink Machine.

Unless the Ink Demon had killed Sammy himself, Sammy might be the only one left to make Alice beautiful.

This scared Susie.  
This annoyed Allison. 

The lack of any new ink infuriated Alice, and she couldn't use any of the older ink she had stored away, because now it would only taint her.

After some time of this, Allison grew tired, and decided that no matter what Susie wanted, Sammy was Alice's only choice. Alice couldn't go after the Ink Demon, and he was the only other creature they knew walked the floors.

Sammy had found Alice every other time she sang, so for the first time in a long time, Alice Angel sung. 

The Ink Demon's little pet was a creature of habit, and was soon in her presence. 

"Leave!" Susie yelled desperately, but Allison moved towards Sammy the slightest bit, and he seemed to have gotten the idea. 

But instead of moving closer, to his demise, Sammy removed his mask and tossed it aside, where it landed in an ink puddle, sinking in and disappearing. 

Allison was a little surprised, but he bowed his head in submission, and Susie had no doubt from how he shuffled about, he'd be blushing if he could. 

"You're so pathetic. Falling to the words of a liar." Allison said, but her interest was caught. Willingly removing the mask was a sudden shift in loyalty, but shifting it to Alice Angel? "But I guess betraying the Ink Demon is worth getting to see a pretty girl's face."

Sammy nodded hesitantly, seeming surprised as Allison was. 

Susie was just happy that Allison now wanted to get back at the Ink Demon by taking his pet. Susie laughed, joyfully. 

"Would you play your banjo if I sing?" Susie asked, already wanting to get on with things. Sammy nodded again. 

"Of course." Sammy dropped his axe, and pulled his banjo off his back. "What would you like me to play?"

"Anything. I know every song."

So, Sammy played, and Alice sang. Allison admitted to herself that Alice's singing sounded much better with music behind it. Alice was already half-smiling because of Susie, so Allison let her smile more. Having Sammy as a pet wouldn't be so bad. 

They continued this act, until Alice heard a far off moaning sound, and Alice stopped singing. The Ink Demon was not happy. That meant it was time for Alice Angel to rub this in his stupid face.

Once he was sure this wasn't a temporary stop, Sammy took to playing with the Bendy doll he had fished from a pocket in his pants, it's squeaking followed with quiet laughs from the ink man. Susie recognized the doll as the one she used to own. 

Alice retrieved the axe from where Sammy had dropped it.

"Sammy, hide until I find you or you find me, and then we can go home," Alice cringed at the sudden, sharper squeak of the toy as Sammy froze. "And thank you for the axe."

If Allison's heart broke because he stopped his adorable play and his laughter and muttered...

"Sammy? Yes, that must be me."

...then that was just her feeling misplaced pity for her new pet.

**Author's Note:**

> You give me tall human Sammy, I returned with a below average height human Sammy, probably about 5'3 at most. Curly dirty blond hair that reaches past his shoulders, but is usually kept in a ponytail. Hazel eyes, that can appear brown and very dark green depending on the lighting but usually seem a weird tinted brown colour.
> 
> I don't have set appearances for Susie and Allison aside from what's implied here, but considering how obsessed 'Alice' is with her appearance, I should figure that out.


End file.
